The present disclosure relates to an image transmission device that transmits moving image data to an image reception device via a wireless communication line and to an image transmission control device that controls the image transmission device.
In recent years, moving image data has been frequently transmitted and received via a wireless communication line as the transmission band of the wireless communication line has been widened, and as image compression technology capable of greatly reducing the data capacity of image data has been developed.